1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined fish lure and bait holder and to an artificial bait for use with the combined fish lure and bait holder as well as to the combined fish lure/bait holder/artificial bait assembly.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Fish lures capable of clamping a herring strip or other fish bait are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,022 discloses a holder included as part of a fish lure, the holder made from a thin flexible strip of plastic folded intermediate its length to provide parallel sides which engage the bait. The bait is secured between the sides of the holder by a spike. The holder is attached to a leader which connects the hook to the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,254 discloses a combined fish lure and bait holder having a base plate to which a generally triangular member is rigidly mounted for holding the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,241 discloses a bait holder and protector including a bait holding member of thin sheet plastic.